Naruto-Uzumak- Uchiha-Hyuga
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Naruto was never the helpless orphan they believed him to be, they expected him to kneel to them as his betters, but that was just a ruse. One night Naruto had enough of the beating the mob gave him and decided to not care about how others will react and showed his true heritage and power. Look out Konoha, Naruto-Uzumaki-Uchiha-Hyuga is bacckkkk! Naruto x Mass harem Elder bashing,
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Naruto was never the helpless orphan they believed him to be, they expected him to kneel to them as his betters, but that was just a ruse. One night Naruto had enough of the beating the mob gave him and decided to not care about how others will react and showed his true heritage and power. Look out Konoha, Naruto-Uzumaki-Uchiha-Hyuga is bacckkkk! Naruto x Mass harem Elder bashing, Kakashi bashing, Jariya bashing, Kiba bashing, Sasu extreme bashing Godlike/Multi bloodline/smart/cold Naru OOC

Chapter 1- No more!

October 10th, nighttime in one of the strongest villages of all time Konohagakure no Sato, a young boy of 4 years old is running for his life not with fear, but with malice and hatred since he didn't want to attack for no reason but He is reaching his breaking point. He has sun golden colored hair, bright blue eyes, 3 whisker marks on each side of his face, outfitted with black cargo shorts stopping at his ankles, a crimson red t-shirt with a black fox on the back and blue sandals.

This is Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Hyuga, you see he found out that he could see chakra, move faster, have faster time perception whenever he was chased. Naruto experimented with these abilities uses and found some things that pissed him off. 1) He had a seal on him that was supposed to ruin his mind, 2) He was a holder of three bloodlines, 3) HE HAD THE FUCKING KYUUBI NO KITSUNE SEALED IN HIM AND IS HATED BECAUSE OF THIS VILLAGES IGNORANCE!. He also found out that his anbu guard as his Jiji calls them always led the mobs to him especially the one with the dog mask ever since he found out Naruto secretly trained himself by using the Henge to get food, clothing and shinobi equipment.

He learned that his bloodlines consisted of the Legendary Doujutsu's of the Hyuga and Uchiha clan and his body based bloodline was which allowed his body to do 2x a normal shinobi's body could perform that allowed him to get twice as much training in which made him giddy.

He stole a bunch of scrolls from the Uchiha and Hyuga clan vaults, including their Taijutsu forms and techniques. He also learned a very useful training jutsu called Kage Bunshin an A-ranked Kinjutsu that made solid clones that split the users chakra evenly, thanks to his godly reserves he was easily able to make thousands of them and used them to study everything possible including politics and village laws knowing that the council will be trying to pull false charges on him.

He started the clones on chakra control exercises like Leaf balancing, tree-walking and water walking which he managed to pick the concepts out very quickly and found out he had a very high I.Q. on par with Shikaku Nara and quickly ran through the control exercises from the Genin to Anbu-level exercises thanks to his massive amount of clones which he thanked his heritage for. He also practiced his reflexes and stealth using his shadow clones to throw weapons at him form every angle and position while fighting the creatures in the Forest of Death which allowed him to be able to completely avoid his anbu guard undetected.

He mastered the Jyuken and Interceptor Fist in 3 months time using his quick analysis and hand eye coordination allowing him to combine both styles into one thanks to sparring with mass shadow clones. Naruto also managed to find out who his parents were and was shocked, happy, and pissed off majorly.

His parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki both SS-class shinobi with a flee-on-sight order from Iwa and Kiri, He was sad because his parents lives were cut short, happy they loved him and pissed that this village dare to slander his father's wish.

He was pissed so much that he activated his Sharingan and Byakugan simultaneously making look in shock seeing his normally blue eyes turn to a pale lavender which he found out was permanent, making him miss his sky blue eyes but dosen't fret about it and sneaks inside his families estate and found his parent's jutsu's and weapons and found his mother's O-Katana called Yamato which was a heirloom only for the Clan Head, making him realize how much he has to live up to.

He used the the next three weeks to learn as much as he can knowing that he will have to join the academy with the other clan heirs much to his distaste, he managed to master the Rasengan in a few days due to it being a chakra control exercise and got it to the point where he can throw it, and change it's size. He also learned his father's Hiraishin which he found out was like a summoning jutsu except in reverse which he was able to break down and make it his own adding a shock seal so only he could touch it.

He also found out his elements which he found out he had an affinity to every element known to man including sub-elements which made him grin evilly since the people in Konoha will think twice before messing with him.

After mastering all he had found he could gladly say he is Kage-Level all he needs is experience, but knows he can earn that on missions. He also decided to mask his strength so no one would get suspicious which he thought would work out all right but fate was being a bitch and made the next few weeks of his life worse.

Right now he decided he has had enough and stops turning to the frenzied mob who charged at him with weapons raised high thinking that he would take it like always only to gasp in horror seeing a fat man's chest explode outward with Naruto's palm pointing towards it his henge dispelling showing a 4'9 tall boy with lean muscles packed with strength and speed, his eyes changed from the normal sky blue to lavender color which made them pale realizing he is a Hyuga. His outfit consists of black baggy anbu pants, a red high-collared shirt (EMS Sasuke's shirt only in red with the Hyuga symbol on the back) black wristbands, Tattoo's on his arms showing his clan symbols each having the kanji for 30 on them on showing gravity and resistance seals, his O-katana tucked through a red sash on his waist his normally blonde hair now black with gold streaks flowing down reaching his shoulder blades with a fringe covering one of his eyes (Dangai Ichigo) giving him a mysterious look while his eyes are smoldering with malice and coldness.

Naruto looks at the mob with cold uncaring eyes. "I have had enough..." He whispered maliciously before blurring at chunin speeds which looked to be anbu-level to the guards and started using his Jyuken to attack their organs and hearts leaving them choking on blood and dead on the ground, ending the last one with an air palm laced with earth chakra causing his him to explode in gore.

Naruto swiped his hand to the side in a bored manner flicking the blood off him before turning his head toward the roofs where his anbu guards resided. "Took you long enough, guess not everyone in this village is trustworthy especially when they keep secrets from you" He said the last part narrowing his eye venomously at the sky.

**==Hokage Tower==**

The Sandaime slumps in defeat and sadness knowing he had lost almost all trust of his surrogate grandson "Why did I always have doubt he would not take the news well, I wish I could have told him that the council threatened to desecrate his parent's grave's If i told him." Sarutobi sobbed until the door opened revealing a saddened Naruto who hugged his grandfather figure "I understand old man just do not hide anymore secrets from ok?' Naruto asked getting a rapid nod from Sarutobi.

"Naruto how would you like to taking missions?" He asked getting a raised eyebrow form Naruto "Are you sure Ji-san won't the council catch wind of this?" Stated Naruto only to get a sly grin from the Sandaime. "Don't worry what they don't know can't hurt them, now Naruto I will be allowing you to take missions ranging from information gathering, demolition, assassination, recon, and bounty hunting allowing you to gain experience you'll be the youngest to take missions outside the village." Naruto grinned and nodded and vanished in a swirl of red lightning making Sarutobi whistle impressed since elemental shunshins were taxing.

**4 years later**

"Rasenrendan!" Naruto shouted smashing two balls of chakra into a boulder blasting debris everywhere leaving a huge mess making him smirk seeing he is able to form it instantly before vanishing toward his home in a black flash dressing in his usual clothes before taking his permission slip for the Academy and jumps to the roofs ignoring the lustful looks from the women.

**Leaf Academy**

Naruto walks inside the academy to see a pink-haired looking woman wearing a jonin outfit with emerald eyes that hold mischief and playfulness until her eyes landed on him only to blush "I'm here for my first day in the academy mam." Naruto said in a elegant voice sending shivers down her spine.

She blushed "Ano may I ask your name?" She stuttered out.

He smiles making her blush even more "Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Hyuga." He smirked before walking to class seeing her disbelieving look before they glazed over and a lecherous grin spreaded across her face.

Naruto shivered for some reason looking around before shrugging seeing the room for his class before knocking hearing loud voices behind the door. A few seconds later the door opens to see a scar faced man opening the door looking at him with a smirk "Joining huh Naruto?" Iruka smirked getting a snort from Naruto who gives him his permisison slip who motions him inside only for his ears to be assaulted by piercing squeals.

"BE QUIET!" Naruto's voice boomed shutting everyone up getting a sigh from him before wlaking toward a seat next to a confident looking girl who has the same eye color as him making him wonder _'Hmm, It seem's Hina-chan is in my class thank kami!' _ He shouted in his mind at seeing his crush who saw him and blushed seeing him.

He was about to sit only for a feral looking boy to get in his way "Back off bub Hina-chan is mine." He said arrogantly only to get an annoyed glance before getting poked in the cheek before falling forward faceplanting on the desk.

"Pathetic." Naruto said cooly before propping his feet on the desk before putting some headphones into his ears and gives Hinata a smile which she returns and listens to Iruka's lectures making her and Naruto groan at the waste of time.

A few hours later lunch time starts, as Hinata and Naruto are eating with each other though both are blushing while thinking something.

_'How can I tell him about my feelings! Come on Hinata!"_ She mentally chided.

Naruto scratches his cheek nervously _How can I tell her this, guess I gotta wing it_

"Hina-chan would you like to go out sometime?' Asked a Nervous Naruto getting a shocked look from Hinata till she squeals jumping across the table planting a kiss on his lips shocking everyone in the vicinity.

Naruto widens his eyes before going with it pulling her to his chest while making out causing the others to blush at their activity's "Naruto you know you are making some guys jealous here?" Iruka teased getting sheepish chuckles from Naruto and Hinata seeing Kiba and a few other boys glaring at Naruto while the girls are glaring at Hinata for getting a hotty like Naruto.

Hinata suddenly gained a mischievous glint in her eye before licking his whisker marks making him purr like a fox making the girls blast her with weak killing intent while the shinobi passing by are shaking their heads at how similar a certain proctor acted making her sneeze on her dango getting a roar of rage making everyone scramble to run like hell.

"Alright people time to go outside for your Taijutsu test!" Iruka informed getting nods from them before rushing outside while Naruto and Hinata walked at a sedated pace enjoying each other's company.

Iruka walked out with Mizuki to see everyone chatting about how their gonna ace this making both of them shake their heads in amusement "You think they would know that Naruto's a SS-class nin not even in his teen's" Iruka whispered snickering getting a snort from Mizuki who used to hate the container but saw the light which he was thankful for.

Naruto and Hinata walk toward a tree and sat down with Naruto sitting between Hinata's legs while she rubs his head softly making the girls coo at how cute they look getting a blush from Hinata and had to glare at Kiba trying to come over.

Both watched the matches go some ending in a tie, others being one-sided or outright pathetic when the Sasuke fan-girls which Naruto noted and planned to report to his jiji these kids wouldn't even survive their first mission out of the village. "Hina-hime I can say this these kids will not survive on their first c-rank mission I guarantee that." Stated Naruto getting a nod from Hinata who feel's disgusted at how the academy has fallen.

"Hinata Hyuga vs Sakura Haruno!" Iruka called getting a smirk from Naruto who whispered something into her ear getting a blush and a squeal before skipping toward the ring whistling a jaunty tune making everyone shiver at how creepy it sounded.

"HAJIME!" Iruka shouted before Sakura could move Hinata blurred in front of her and flicker her forehead making her rocket off the ground through some walls in the academy making them gawk while Naruto claps "Excellent work Hina-chan you have Tsunade-sama's super strength mastered, I'm very proud." Said a grinning Naruto who gets kissed by a happy Hinata shocking those who saw her fight while a duck ass haired boy gets a look of greed and jealousy.

Naruto appeared in front of him face to face glaring coldly "May I ask what you are staring at Hinata-hime with lust in your eyes." Naruto said coldly making everyone except Sasuke who started to shake under his gaze flinch.

"I was thinking of having the council order Hiashi to set up a betrothal contract since she is strong and can give me many children." Sasuke sneered making everyone come to a screeching halt not believing that this little shit would say that to someone's face.

**==Hyuga Main branch compound==**

Hiashi suddenly activated his byakugan turning his head slowly towards the academy with a demonic glint in his eye making the elders who barged into his room piss and shit themselves causing a female branch member, to giggle while thinking differently about fate.

**==Hokage Tower==**

Sarutobi stared at the crystal ball showing the academy along with many other Jounin who are watching the event though there is massive Killing intent flooding the room from the females including a familiar pink-haired woman.

"Originally I was going to have those two put on teams, but now It seem's if i did Naruto would kill the brat on their first mission." He snorted ignoring Kakashi's looks.

Sarutobi pulls out a roster on the teams and rearranges Team 7 while putting Naruto as a Jonin knowing Naruto will get a kick out of putting the council in their place and be happy he will get the rank fit for his skills

_'Now I just need to figure out who to place Naruto with?' _He pondered before grinning and wrote a certain Hyuga Heiresses name next to Naruto's

He would have pondered his thoughts more if it wasn't for the loud explosions.

**==Academy==**

Naruto's eyes seemed to glow ethereally with malice and rage before snatching Sasuke up by his neck with one arm shocking those with his physical strength. "You fucking little shit! The last bastard who dared to say that in front of my Princess got his fucking balls removed!" Naruto growled his eyes flashing a pale red unaware of a smirking vixen

**"Finally decided to stop being this village's doormat?" **Kyuubi stated causing Naruto freeze instantly in shock at how feminine Kyuubi's voice sounded.

_'Kyu-chan?' _Naruto asked mentally waiting for the right moment to connect with Kyuubi and is happy he got to now which made the vixen blush at how eager her container wanted to meet her.

**"Na-kun, just call me Kyouko."** She smiled at him getting a nod before focusing back on the Uchiha at his merc trying to glare at him, but is failing quite miserably which made him grin evilly making his appearance all the more menacing.

Naruto looks over at the two instructors "Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei start the match I'm going to show this asshole who the real shinobi is in these walls." Naruto declared with a dark smirk on his face that made Kyouko really giddy mentally cheering for him to kick his ass.

Naruto moved into his personally created style the Eagle Claw Fist focusing on attacking both chakra and pressure points, including counters and moving with grace and flexibility truly a combination of both clan styles. Both his hands are curled similar in manner to an Eagle's talons and rushed Sasuke who tried to get in close thinking he had him beat in Taijutsu only to cry out in pain at his arm being struck.

"That's one chakra point gone and I don't need my doujutsu to see them." Naruto said darkly before proceeding to beat the shit out of the Uchiha much to his fangirls horror making it seem like he was being turned into a pinball making it very comical looking.

Naruto appeared right back in his starting spot with his hands in his pockets looking at a bloody Sasuke in boredom, who is frothing with rage before speeding through handseals making Naruto narrow his eyes.

"Katon: Gokyakuu No Jutsu!" Sasuke breathed out a basketball sized fireball heading for Naruto who stared through his hair with a flicker of annoyance and did something that made everyone's jawdrop.

Naruto launched the fireball up into the air where it exploded harmlessly using his leg...His LEG! Iruka and Mizuka were looking at him owlish and stunned, Sasuke is looking at him in jealousy and rage, while Hinata is looking at him in amazement and hunger? That made him shudder for some reason that is until someone screeched loudly.

"NARUTO-BAKA! HOW DARE YOU MAKE SASUKE_KUN LOOK BAD!" Sakura Haruno screeched with the others in agreement except Ino who is eyeing Sasuke nervously seeing an insane glint in his eye.

Naruto sighed "Saku-hime." Sakura blushed at how he called her hime and was about to screech when she saw something that made her warm.

Acknowledgement

"Saku-hime, tell me would you want to go after someone who is mentally unstable and used a fire jutsu near others in the vicinity and only see's women as breeding stock and will use any means to gain power... so tell me did Sasuke-san try to save you from those bullies when we were younger... did my kindness mean nothing to you?" Naruto said looking into her green orbs filled with guilt and sadness.

"No, your smile made my life brighter than before... I apologize for disregarding you Naruto-kun." Whispered Sakura with sincerity which he smiled at before motioning her over with Ino following since She wanted to know how he has been last time and can't help but notice his eyes are are not the same as the regular Hyuga.

Before they walked inside Naruto turned his head to Sasuke who was glaring at him with even more hate. "I pity Itachi, who has nothing but a power obsessed egotistical brat of a brother... Come near me or my hime's Uchiha." Naruto said coldly before activating the one form that caused Sasuke to relive those nightmares, was the 9-pointed red star and black background in Naruto's eyes combined with a 6-pointed shuriken (A cooler looking version of Sasuke's and Itachi's). "I will make sure you relive that night and I won't show mercy Like Itachi did." This statement caused the hidden Anbu to shiver at the coldness in his voice.

Hinata and Sakura latched onto his arms before walking back inside with him, Sakura going over how her and Hinata can share until Naruto's voice shakes them out of their thoughts "Saku-hime, you and Hina-hime can share me since I'm the last of my clan, but I will have to have multiple wives if that is ok with you." Stated Naruto.

"Just as long as they know the pecking order around here." Hinata said bluntly getting a look that spoke volumes.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hina-chan?" Naruto mock demanded getting giggles from Ino and Sakura while Hinata pouts.

Naruto turned his gaze toward Ino and Sakura who feel hot from his lavender orbs staring at them "Saku-hime, Ino-chan come to my estate after school you two need training." Said a sadistic Naruto making both girls feel both scared and turned on.

_'Kyouko-chan, is there a way I can handle your chakra without side effects?' _Naruto asked his tenant mentally who was going over ideas in her head till she stopped on one.

**'Well Ruto-kun you would have to get my other half from your father's body, I'll send you the handseals right now.' **Kyouko told him before sending the handseals to him mentally getting a nod from Naruto and grabbed the three girls and vanished in a black flash.

(Namikaze Estate)

The trio appear inside Naruto's house leaving the girls disoriented while he walks toward his library to retrieve training schedules specified for different shinobi types leaving the girls to explore the house. They were awed and shocked at how this was the yondaime's house and pictured Naruto when he was younger and the yondaime.

"He's Yondaime-sama's son." Sakura whispered getting slow nods from Hinata and Ino before hearing a throat cleared looking to see Naruto carrying three large scrolls.

"These scrolls hold training schedules depending on what type of shinobi you want to be, from what I can see Hinata will be a Tai/Nin/Iryo type since me and her are from a clan that specializes in chakra control, Sakura will be Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Medical Ninjutsu, Ino will be Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Genjutsu... I want you girls to atleast be able to fight an anbu squad in Taijutsu alone and will be learning Tsunades super strength technique." Naruto explained getting determined nods from the three. "Also in Genjutsu I want you to be able to counter and reverse Genjutsu on par with Itachi Uchiha, since he will be coming for me for what I hold." Naruto sighed in annoyance getting understanding nods from the girls already knowing about it thanks to their parents.

"Don't worry I sent a letter to your family's explaining what you will be doing for the next 4 years, now let's get started." Naruto grinned sadistically sending shivers down their spines making them both scared, yet excited.

Naruto is about to turn these three into something that even Orochimaru will fear...

(Timeskip: 4 years later)

"Naruto-kun! Matte!" Cried three girls who were jumping from rooftops to the academy with a tall brunette in the lead.

The first figure Hinata Hyuga changed from a innocent looking girl to a bombshell beauty she stands at 5'5 wearing the standard anbu outfit her dark blue hair flowing down her back with a black trenchcoat with the kanji for Gentle death in white with two nodachis strapped to her back, her figure would be described as godly due to her slim wide hips and DD-cup breasts.

Sakura Haruno is the same height as Hinata except her hair is tied into a long ponytail, she wears a dark black robe that the Uchiha used to wear during the clan wars except hers has the Namikaze symbol on the back with a blood red katana on her back with black gloves on her hands with durability and weight seals etched into them. She has a figure that even Kurenai would kill for her curves look more smooth and slim a toned stomach and C-cup borderline DD-cup breasts her robe had the kanji for Sakura no Shi.

Ino Yamanaka has the same figure as Sakura except a little bigger she had on a standard Jounin outfit except her vest was a dark violet outfitted with many scrolls her hair now covering one of her eyes in the front her arms and shin covered by black Anbu guards with chakra absorbing seals and strengthening seals, she has two blakc kodachis strapped to her hips that give off an aura of death.

The last figure a male stood at 5'11 tall for his age due to his impressive diet and workout regimen wearing a black high collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back instead. he has black jeans and black combat boots, black fingerless gloves and a black cloak with azure blue flames at the tails of it, his O-Katana strapped to his hip with a pouch for his Hiraishin Kunais, His completely black hair reaching to the middle of his back. This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Hyuga.

The four landed next to the entrance of the academy ready for their last day of the academy before getting assigned teams. "Saku-hime why do I even try at this place the civilians minus your mother screwed it up with only history allowed." Naruto snorted before walking with his mates in tow.

They walk in just to hear Iruka call their names getting his attention only for his eyes to bulge out of their sockets at their appearances wondering why they look like a full blown anbu squad the other boys looking at the girls with lust the latter coming from Kiba who is thinking many unhealthy things.

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow before cupping her husband's junk getting a deadpan look from Naruto making everyone except Hinata and Ino eye's bulge at her boldness. "Sorry, but I'm already taken." She said bluntly before walking toward the back with Naruto and her friends.

(Timeskip: 2 hours- sorry dont feel like showing Kiba and Uke-teme getting another ass beating)

"Naruto Hyuga!" Iruka called just as Sasuke came out with a leaf hiate shining on his head getting a snort form a passing Naruto making the emo-fag fume at the disrespect before eyeing Sakura and Ino.

"Divert your eyes or get your balls removed Uchiha." Ino and Sakura said in unison making him flinch covering his crotch with the other males following his example.

"Ok Naruto perform the three basic academy jutsus, you can use an elemental jutsu for extra credit depending on the rank." Iruka explained getting a nod from Naruto who created four clones transforming them into the Sho, Ni, San, and Yondaime Hokages along with swapping spots with four textbooks all in a span of two seconds impressing the two instructos.

Naruto cupped his hands together as a ring of water and lightning formed in front of him "**Ranton: Laser Circus!**" He shouted fireing a spinning trio of laser packed with suiton and raiton chakra speeding toward the target dummies causing a massive explosion.

The smoke clears showing a huge crater with lightning sparking every minute getting impressed looks from passing by shinobi at seeing an academy student fire a jutsu that looked to be S-rank. The others had a mix of looks ranging from awe, fear, admiration, jealousy, and greed especially Sasuke who was planning on going to the council to demand those jutsu.

"Congratulations Rookie Of The Year!" Iruka crowed proudly getting claps from the class except Kiba and Sasuke who were frowning at the dobe getting the title. "Come here tomorrow for your team assignments remember your Will Of Fire that burns within you." Iruka smiled before dismissing the students while some of them went to Naruto for tips on training who was glad to give his peers help.

"Just remember find out which field that you feel comfortable with don't overspecialize by focusing on one field, learn all fields if you can as to eliminate any weaknesses you have, also if your teammates are having trouble help them out." He explained getting grateful nods from the guys and blushes from the girls.

Naruto walked out of the academy with them only for the Hokage and Hyuga clan to be in front of the entrance, the elders looking at him wit arrogance, Hiashi looking at him with tears and sadness, Neji and Hanabi looking at Naruto with faint blushes.

Naruto's eyes turned cold when his gaze landed on the Hyuga Elders. "What are the Hyuga Elders doing here?" Naruto questioned in a cold tone his bloodline activating giving him a menacing effect making some flinch and others shift nervously.

Naruto scanned over the branch house till his eyes landed on the caged bird seal that made his chakra spike dangerously "What the kind of sick person put's this barbaric mark on my own clansmen step forward or I will hunt you down and rip your eyes out!" He snarled his killing intent flooding the area shocking Hiashi and the branch house at how protective he is of them despite their ranking.

"The _Elders..._ were wondering how an unmarked Hyuga managed to slip past them?" Hiashi said elders with sarcasm in his voice getting snickers from Hinata and Hanabi while Neji's mouth twitched in amusement ignoring the growling from the clan elders.

Naruto slowly turned his head toward the a roof on his right before vanishing in a blur of pure speed only for a snapping noise to be heard reappearing with a black-haired boy wearing a blank mask with the kanji for root on it his corpse in Naruto's hand.

Hiashi looked bewildered at the speed shown by the vessel. "No chakra huh?" Hiashi asked impressed getting a grin in return.

"Why yes I trained myself to be that fast, Uncle Hiashi." Naruto said appearing behind his Uncle getting wierd looks from the Sandaime at how a 13- year old moved like that only to see the Naruto standing by Hinata, Ino, and Sakura fade away.

"An afterimage" He whispered in amazement.

"He's not the only one who was trained in speed." Hinata smirked enjoying the looks of rage on the elders face before one tried to attack her only for a blade to be placed near his throat freezing everyone.

"If you value your eyes I suggest you walk back to your butt buddy's unless you want to get a more visual understanding of Yamato." Naruto drawled boredly making the man sweat before running behind the other elders.

"I believe the other councils would wish to hear this correct, Hokage-sama." Naruto gestured to the other clan heads watching from the roofs getting a nod from Sarutobi.

Naruto looked at Hiashi, Neji, and Hanabi along with the branch members as he pointed them out." I want you guys to come with me and my himes so I can get to know my family." He said warmly getting a smile from Hiashi who nodded motioning them to follow.

"Hold on a minute Uncle Hiashi?" Naruto asked before snapping his fingers with a pulse of chakra targeting the seals on their foreheads shattering them.

Neji felt her forehead to the seal not there and began crying tears of happiness and hugged Naruto sobbing into his shoulder as he whispered soothing words toward her while the other branch members hugged each other. Hiashi watched this with a smile "Thank you grandson, I was about to give up on finding a way to rid that cursed seal." He said sadly only to get a smile from Naruto.

"No problem Uncle Family and Friends always come first before a village." He said kindly getting a smile from Sarutobi.

"Now who wants to go get something to eat!" Naruto shouted getting yells of agreement before racing toward the Akimichi restaurant eager to get some good food.

(Akimichi Restaurant)

"So Naruto-kun how exactly did you get so good in our clan's style?" Asked Hanabi who was eating a piece of teriyaki.

Naruto slurped some of his miso ramen "I used the shadow clones." He said simply getting confused looks from everyone while he decided to explain. " The shadow clones have a memory feedback ability that allows you to gain the experience from your clones so basically you can get training done faster depending on the number you use, but only I can use it to it's full potential due to my chakra reserves,control and my bloodline to not feel the mental backlash." He said grimly getting winces from everyone except a curious Hanabi.

"What happens If anyone dispels that many clones at one time?"She asked only to get an answer that scared her.

"Your brain will be completely turned to mush leaving you a vegetable." He said seriously getting pale looks from those who never knew about the jutsu and why it was called a kinjutsu.

Naruto eat while conversing with his uncle about the Jyuken forms "Uncle have you ever tried using elemental chakra with Jyuken?" Naruto asked getting a shake of head.

Naruto channeled doton chakra to his hands and slammed his palm into a fork and lifted it to show the metal bent badly shocking Hiashi knowing that strike would kill someone.

Suddenly an Anbu with violet hair wearing a cat mask appeared. "Hokage-sama the council has demanded you and Naruto-kun's prescense in the chambers." She said in monotone only to shiver at the sweet smile on Naruto's face making some of the Branch members to step away slowly.

"Well Oji-san it seem's these old fossils need to learn the pecking order now." Naruto said his eyes glowing crimson making everyone gulp except for Hinata, Ino, and Sakura who were giggling eeriely making them shiver and cower at the dangerous aura around them.

The council just pissed off the wrong people!

**(Council Chambers)**

Naruto and his mates walked in to hear the Shinobi council having a verbal match with the elders, and civilians except Sakura's mother Sakiri Haruno who looked happy seeing him getting a smile in return.

"For The Last Time you troublesome idiots! Naruto is not going to be turned into a breeding stock!" The usually quiet Shikaku roared at them his black eyes blazing with anger causing his friends to shrink back and shiver at the pure rage in their friends eyes.

Hiashi tapped his finger patiently as a vein is pulsing on his temple making those around see it and moved away slowly knowing that the normally patient Hyuga Head is reaching a breaking point. "If you idiot's think I am going to place a caged bird seal on my grandson Naruto you can go SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASSES!" He roared at the civilians who shrank back except Sakiri who was a former Anbu who raised an eyebrow amused at the elders futile attempts to control Naruto.

**BOOM!**

Everyone except Sakiri and the Shinobi council jumped at the door exploding and recoiled as four bodies sped through the door and embedded themselves into the wall cracking it, showing them to be ROOT anbu blood flowing from their corpses.

"Seem's these rats are persistent to capture me Saku-hime, at least your beautiful mother knows about sealing." Naruto's voice rang out making Sakiri blush at his comment about her being beautiful not being complimented since her ex-husband tried to place mind-control seals on her.

"Can't be helped Ruto-kun, Why these old fossils are not in retirement escapes even me." Ino's voice rang out shocking Inoichi at the dangerous tone in his daughter's voice.

"Naruto-kun are you saying you like my mother?" Sakura's voice rang with a tone of mischief in it making Sakiri raise a brow at how bold her daughter's voice sounded but mentally yelled yes over and over.

"Hmm, what If I say yes to this She was one of my Anbu guards that helped me train a bit before these idiots ruined her chance at being a better shinobi." He said warmly getting a red blush on her cheeks.

Naruto and his mates walked through the smoke with the Hokage trailing behind them they gasped at the sight of a black jounin vest on Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Naruto except hsi was black with red lines on the front with a grining Kyuubi on the back his doujutsu activated.

"What is the council doing demanding the Hokage this isn't a civilian village." Naruto said coldly towards the elders and civilians who suddenly felt small in his prescense.

Sakiri's eyebrows rose past her hairline in amazement at how emotionless he sounded. _'My kami! his voice makes me want to submit, I wonder if he is dominant in bed'_ She thought pervertedly a trickle of blood dripping from her nose only noticed by Sakura who grinned deviously.

Homura stood up looking at Naruto with an arrogant smile. "Naruto Hyuga you are herby sentenced to have the caged bird seal placed on you by Jariya Of the Sannin." He said in a conscending tone as a red blur headed toward Naruto who shifted back and smashed an elbow into the man's stomach grabbing his arms in mid-air and wrapped his legs around his waist tossing him speeding out the roof leaving a large hole.

Sarutobi gawked at how quick and efficiently his surrogate grandson took out his student. "Now I see why Minato didn't name that idiot Naruto's godfather thank kami." He whispered wondering where he went wrong with his students.

Naruto dusted himself off "I only say this Homura-san, I am the only one here in this village that can destroy seals using my chakra if i wanted to including ones like the Caged Bird Seal which I will destroy so only I will have it's knowledge of a barbaric seal." He said boredly.

"Young Naruto will be placed in the CRA now." Danzo said with finality.

"Danzo-san I already have women chosen for me and only I get to choose who I want to love me not for money or power, I know what you old fossils are playing at." Naruto glared fingering Yamato's hilt making them sweat except a few bold Anbu leaped at Naruto kunais raised only to get split in half by him without looking up.

He looked up through his bangs "Anyone else want to get carved into mincemeat?" He asked sweetly getting shakes of heads before turning to Sakiri who blushed at his gaze "Saki-chan meet me later on at my personal training ground along with Sarutobi-oji-san." He stated getting a nod from both people before leaving the council room but not before Naruto gives them a warning "I will say this only once keep that idiot Jariya away from me and I won't execute you assholes." He said his lavender eyes flashing crimson in his wake.

Timeskip: 2 week's later

In two week's many thing's happened Naruto and his mates formed their very own Jounin Squad taking B to S-rank missions when available along with Sakiri who trained with them everyday with Sarutobi who Naruto used his purified youki to de-age him to his prime allowing him to train himself even further.

They had to deal with the council's and Sasuke's constant bitching along with Kakashi demanding that Naruto be stripped of his rank only to get a boot to the ass. They are getting annoyed very quickly that Sakiri had to stop Naruto from killing Kakashi, Sasuke, and Kiba.

Kyouko decided to train him with his bijuu mode that looks like a golden cloak with intricate lines appearing on his back, hands, and arms with a haori reminding her of Minato's. His bijuu mode increases his already deadly fighting prowess to a higher level including allowing him manipulation of youki along with using chakra arms to form rasengans making him giddy.

He also studied the spirit and physical parts of chakra to learn how to obtain the usage. He found out that Spirit Energy had a cold feel to it while warm at the same time. Physical Energy was the life energy of chakra and was more stronger, yet controlled than chakra.

Naruto trained using both components and created a few techniques from reading a few mangas like Dragonball and Yuyu Hakusho and Bleach which he found out were very interesting. He made a few techniques around firing spirit energy like bullets or spread out allowing him to hit from a distance, but could kill depending on the amount of energy used.

The Ki was easy to use since it could improve physical enhancements and fire beams, orbs, and bolts of death which he liked the most since it could destroy a village if powered enough.

He and his mates were walking toward the tower with Sakiri hanging off his arm, He and her talked asking questions about each other's likes and other things and agreed to go out on a date to know each other better.

Sakiri found him to be quite the romantic and seeing why Sakura took a shine to him since he treates them equally and not like property and only fights for his precious people something that made her love for him spark ever since guarding him when he was younger.

They walked into the tower and into the Hokage's office to see Sarutobi with 10 clones doing paperwork at a rapid pace before looking up at them with a serious look. "Team 0, Team 7 has called for assistance from a C-ranked turned A-ranked mission to wave country due to the appearance of Zabuza Momochi, you are to leave immediately." He said in his Hokage voice getting nods from them before they vanished in a black flash making the man gawk for a second.

"To think he would teach them Minato's jutsu." He muttered shaking his head before heading toward his training ground to train some more while his shadow clones do the paperwork.

(Border between Fire country and Wave country)

Team 0 appeared near the forest to see the demon brothers unconscious before slapping seals on them that teleported the missing nin to the Ibiki and Anko, while they sped through the woods, past the water and finally landed near Tazuna's house to see two purple haired girls looking angry outside the door while banging on it.

"Saeko! Riko! what's going on here." Naruto barked getting a looks of shock from the girls (AN: I decided to use some names from a different anime whatever).

"Naruto-sama!" They both cried latching onto his arms getting looks from the others making him sigh before explaining. "These girls were the ones who I teached Kenjutsu when they were being mocked by their own friends when I was only 5 they gained a crush on me and decided to get stronger to proclaim their love form." He grinned down at the blushing girls before he kissed them on the lips getting moans of pleasure.

'Never would have thought those two would actually remember Ruto-kun' Kyuubi said mentally getting a chuckle from her mate.

'They made me promise to remember them that day' He said in rememberance of that day

(Kinjutsu Art: Flashback Jutsu!)

_Naruto is walking through the streets in black jeans red boots and a tight black sleeveless turtleneck drinking a bottle of orange juice mentally going over before hearing shouts of anger looking over to see two purple-haired girls one had black eyes while the other had slightly brown eyes looking at a group of kids mocking them._

_"What is going here!" Naruto said coldly making everyone flinch at his cold voice turning to see Naruto, the two girls blushed at the sight of him having been inspired by him when seeing him training in Kenjutsu. "Well are you going to answer." He said his killing intent flooding the area._

_"These assholes who were our friends mocked us saying a ninja is only for men!" One of them spat getting anod from the brown-eyed one which confirmed his suspicions narrowing his eyes at a dark blonde haired arrogant boy who was sneering at them. "Well whoever thought of that is an idiot saying that is like disrespecting Tsunade-sama who happens to be my godmother." He said making some of them pale only for the arrogant kid to rush at Naruto with his fist raised only to cry out in pain from being picked up by the throat courtesy of an irate Naruto._

_"What are you names?" He asked looking at the two girls who blushed looking at him shyly "Saeko Mitarashi and Riko Mitarashi." They said getting a raised eyebrow since Anko never knew about her family._

_"I know your cousin Anko she's at the interrogation department with Ibiki right now go there Saeko-chan, Riko-chan" He said getting wide eyes from the two girls before running off not before giving him a peck on the cheek. "We'll promise to get strong to declare love Naruto-sama!" Riko shouted boisterusly getting a faint blush from him before nodding._

_He watched them leave before turning back toward the group who insulted Saeko and Riko with a sadistic glint in his eye that made them whimper in fear. "Now where were we." He said in a ominous tone making them scream as he tortured them._

_Those who heard the screams shivered before walking faster feeling sorry for the poor bastard getting tortured._

_(Flashback Jutsu! Kai!)_

They stared at him in disbelief to think he was that sadistic when he was 5 even Anko was not that sadistic enough to put them in a genjutsu that made them see getting raped by animals. "Ara, never knew Naru-sama would be that sadistic, though I find it very sexy." Saeko purred making her sister look at her with a wary look.

Naruto chuckled before kicking the door in causing it to smack Kakashi in the head. "So this is the reason why you couldn't get in this asshole locked you outside." He said coldly before grabbing the man by his throat and placing a containment seal on him making sure he would stay unconscious for the rest of the mission before noticing the lack of Tazuna.

"Where's Tazuna?" He asked only for Saeko to point toward the bridge where a mist was rolling in making him narrow his eyes before blasting toward the bridge with his mates following him.

Saeko and Riko decided to use the shadow clone jutsu Naruto taught them summoning some clones to guard the house while keeping a lookout for other enemies.

(Tazuna's Bridge)

Tazuna looks around in the mist with fear on his face not seeing the senbon going for his neck until someone grabbed him out of the mist showing him a black haired boy with blank eyes. "Tazuna get back to your house it's dangerous." He said sternly getting a nod form the old man before summoning a clone to take the man back to his family.

Naruto turned back towards the mist with an annoyed look on his face "Zabuza-sensei, Haku-chan, what in the hell are you two doing?" He asked his eyebrow twitching only to get nervous chuckles before the mist dispersed showing the nervous looking appearances of Zabuza and Haku.

Haku pouted cutely "We just wanted to scare him a little." She defended only to get a deadpanned look from Naruto who isn't buying it.

"So gaki. What are you doing here?" Zabuza asked curiously getting a smirk from Naruto pointing to his jounin vest along with the others getting raised eyebrows.

"You made Jounin already?" He asked incredulously getting an amused look from one of his senseis.

Naruto turned serious "Sensei, you and Haku can leave with me towards Konoha Oji-san has already have the forms filled out for your Jounin status in Konoha." He grinned happily getting astonished looks form the two nukenin's before they grinned like a kid on a sugar high.

"You bet how abou-" He was cut off by an arrow heading for Naruto who snatched it out of the air narrowing his eyes at the purple sheen on the arrowhead _'Poison it seems' _He thought before a dark grin spreaded on his face as he threw it back at twice the speed earning a scream of pain before a thump was heard.

The mist lifted to show a scared looking Gato with his mercenary army one of them dead an arrow pierced through his skull. Gato tried to get his bravado back "Anyone who get's me the blonde's head get's payed double!" He squeaked fearfully getting roars of approval from his army who charged forward not seeing Naruto and Zabuza smirk darkly

Naruto and Zabuza vanished in a blur of speed only for flashes of silver and black to appear around the mercenaries who froze just as both Naruto and Zabuza appeared sliding their swords back into their sheathes.

_Click!_

The sound of a sword sheathing rang before the thugs screamed as their bodies suddenly exploded in a shower of blood and gore getting awed looks form Haku and Naruto's mates who still can't believe how fast he is.

The thugs looked scared, but still charged them thinking they could overpower them with numbers poor idiots never took account of Naruto and Zabuza having experience in fighting massive amounts of opponents.

Naruto blazed through the thugs like a hungry Akimichi crimson flames trailing along his blade as he fires waves of Fire and Lightning from his katana frying and shocking them to death "Bring It On!" He roared as he slashed sending a vortex of wind turning a large group of thugs into red paste.

Zabuza his large blade along with his deadly Suiton Manipulation to destroy the mercenaries with his honed skills as a shinobi with a demonic aura flowing around him showing them why he is known as the Kirigakure No Kijin!

Gato shits himself before trying to run to safety only to fall on his ass as he bumps into a huge crowd who had evil grins on their face carrying many sharp weapons a pineapple?

"Take'em away gals." Naruto said with dark glee in his eyes at Gato's paling look before screaming in terror clawing at the ground to escape.

Naruto and his group walked back whistling a jaunty tune only for a girlish scream to pierce the air making Zabuza stumble in disbelief before turning to Naruto "Dammit that hurt like hell are you sure Gato was a guy?" Asked Zabuza only to go green in the face at the question he asked.

"I don't even want to answer that question." Naruto muttered shivering before walking faster to catch up with Saeko and Riko on how their Kenjutsu is coming along.

Timeskip - 3 days later

Wave prospered after the liquidation of the dead Gato's assets and returning the stolen possessions he had taken from the villagers, during their time of depression. Naruto found jutsu scrolls on nearly every elemental combination, even Kekkai Tota allowing him more ninjutsu under his belt along with furthering his Kenjutsu training and furthering his skills with chakra manipulation.

Naruto helped along with Saeko and Riko to build the bridge using massive amounts of shadow clones speeding the schedule with 2 days to spare allowing them get more training making them stronger.

Though the downside is that they had to deal with the Uchiha's constant bitching along with Kiba who had taken Akamaru for a walk when the bridge was assaulted getting angered looks from Saeko and Riko before proceeding to beat the dog shit out of him Akamaru watching with a blank stare.

Naruto got to know Inari finding out that he had an illusion of Gato being invincible till the gaki was allowed to torture the fat midget grinning like a loon which made Naruto look at him with amusement since he reminded him of a male anko.

Saeko and Riko acted like seductive nymphos sometime around him sexually teasing him with a Anko-like grin on their face honestly Anko influenced those two WAY TOO MUCH!

(AN: I have to agree with Naruto on that one Anko is bad enough!)

Finally on the deadline both teams with an awake Kakashi bid the wave citizens farewell not before Tazuna named his bridge 'The Namikaze Bridge' which made him blush embarrassed making his girls laugh at him only for him to shoot back saying that won't be getting any for two weeks shutting them up.

They say men are whipped right...

The gorup took only a couple of hours along with Sasuke demanding jutsus from Naruto while walking toward the tower looking close to decapitating Sasuke himself only for his mates to quell his rage.

Both teams walked into the Hokage's office "Mission Accomplished Hokage-sama!" Naruto saluted with a grin getting an amused look from his surrogate grandfather.

"Mission Accomplished Hokage-san." Sasuke said arrogantly only to get smacked in the head with a sheathe causing him to yelp glaring at Naruto "I will not allow your disrespect Sasuke-san, you will show the Hokage Respect is that clear _genin!_" He hissed his bloodline boring into Sasuke who nodded reluctantly.

Sarutobi nodded before dismissing Saeko and Riko with Team 0 before turning his head slowly toward Kakashi, Sasuke, and a sweating Kiba who pissed themselves at the look on the old man's face "Now I believe we need to have a little chat don't we Kakashi." Sarutobi said sweetly as screams of terror erupted from the tower scaring everyone with the evil cackling coming from their leader's tower.

Naruto shakes his head in amusement muttering "You cna be so childish Hokage-sama." Shaking his head vanishing in a black flash wanting to sleep for tomorrow.

Like Shiamaru said everything is troublesome.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I made this fic based off my inspiration for being a multi bloodline Naruto fan, besides giving other things for him to train besides just using regular chakra. So those who are Kishi's fanboys or fangirls quit ya bitching.**

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow King: Another chapter for Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Hyuuga, sorry for the late update been busy so without further ado Naruto do the disclaimers!**

**(Naruto nodded before turning to the readers)**

**Naruto: Shadow King dosen't own Naruto only the created techniques and bloodlines, enjoy the story!**

**Start! **

* * *

Ch.2 - Training, Sannin's, Chunin Exam's...

"Hmm, these style's are interesting and deadly." Naruto muttered staring at the two scrolls from the Ruins of Uzu both labeled as assassination styles due to their history and power. Hokuto Shinken the style used by a Taijutsu Master Ryuuken Uzumaki it detailed that normal shinobi use only 30 percent of their body's potential while Hokuto Shinken allows them to use the other 70 percent of their body's natural strength and allowed them to use their physical energy to strike the power points of the body destroying their targets from within that made Kyouko and Naruto whistle and grinned when it read only those of pure heart can use it.

He summoned five-thousand clones and sent them to work on the styles while he read the one for Nanto Seiken and blinked when he realized something Hokuto Shinken used destructive force and speed while Nanto Seiken used grace and agility, but the interesting thing is that Nanto Seiken used the fingers, palms, and legs to shoot sharp blades of energy and had different sets like Hokuto Shinken.

The stance of the Eagle

The Stance Of The Swan

The Stance Of The Phoenix

He narrowed his eye's when he read about some of the practitioners losing their lives because of following fate too much making his eye's glow with power, he is starting to wonder if Fate is some kind of manipulative bitch making Kyouko snicker at how right he is.

**(Kami's Realm) **

All the god's stared at a black haired woman wearing a purple robe crying anime tears at Naruto's description of her. "You know I agree with Naruto." Susanoo muttered looking at Fate who started ranting it was her sister Destiny's fault that she was like this making them turn toward a sheepish looking Destiny.

"Oh yes she's a bitch too." Naruto's voice echoed making Kami and her sister Yami fall out of their chairs laughing their asses off at a facefaulting Destiny mumbling about dumb brunettes only for Naruto's voice to come back.

"At least I'm not the one with red hair TOmato!" Izanagi and Izanami busted out laughing at their daughter's steaming face promising to get him back.

"If you can that is." Destiny screeched and ranted about him to stop doing that.

All day the gods were laughing at Destiny and Fate.

**With Naruto **

_"Naruto-kun, you have balls of diamond to pull that on Destiny and Fate." _Kyouko said with mirth dancing in her voice which he chuckled at as he watched his clones practice the stances for Nanto and Hokuto styles before sensing an Anbu squad coming into the clearing he noticed it was Yugao along with Hebi and Falcon who had pink hair.

"Report." They nodded at him.

"Sandaime-sama, has requested you for a mission to Tanzaku Gai to search for someone important to you." Falcon said cryptically getting a thoughtful look until his mouth curved into a grin knowing what the old man was up to.

"So I finally get to meet my godmother huh." He asked as he stood up before dispelling the standing clones memorizing the stances and techniques before sending more out to practice them to perfection getting shocked looks from the anbu.

Falcon had a bit of blood dribbling down her nose under her mask giggling pervertedly getting a weird look from Neko and Hebi while Naruto snickered. "Saya-chan, you and Saku-chan are just the same especially being perverts." He said mirth dancing in his lavender eye's making the two anbu snicker at a pouting Saya before shunshining to the Hokage Tower.

**(Hokage Tower) **

"Ohaiyo Hokage-jiji you said you got a mission to find my godmother for me?" Asked Naruto getting a long stare from Kurenai and the Jounin in the room including the Hokage at how he guessed that.

"What?"

"How did you guess that?" Sakiri asked her lover only to get a nonchalant shrug from Naruto.

"It help's you don't have to mask your intelligence around these dumb baka civilians who think they always know everything." He drawled in monotone making some frown.

Naruto raised his hand seeing the disapproving frowns on some of the Jounins faces that right there is what he dislikes. "I do not care who you are if you have something you disapprove of, take it somewhere else I don't care about anyone's opinion if I want to speak what's on my mind, I will speak it." He said icily sending looks toward Kurenai and the other Jonin and noticed one person he did not want to be around.

"Hokage-sama?" He asked in a cold voice making some anbu shiver at how similar he sounded to Itachi except more colder than ice.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" He sighed irritably knowing the question already.

"Why is this pest going on the mission with me?" He demanded looking at Jariya with an icy look coursing with hate making the Sannin frown at him.

"He use's his spy network to find Tsunade, that's why he is chosen for this mission." He said in annoyance knowing Naruto can find Tsunade on his own.

Naruto scoffed already knowing some of these Jounin will try and seal his skills away. "DOn't expect me to answer any questions about how powerful I am i already have a reason to gut you and specific Jounin in this room for trying to control my life." He narrowed his eye's at Kurenai who flinched back from the cold look in his eye.

"Sandaime-sama." Sarutobi looked at Naruto curiously.

"I request Sakura Haruno Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga Namikaze, and Ino Yamanaka Namikaze along with Sakiri Haruno Namikaze to accompany me on this mission since they have been waiting to meet my godmother, plus I don't trust Jariya not to perv on some women on this mission." He emphasized on the word 'Perv' making Jariya glare at him for his disrespect.

"Done!" Sandaime acknowledged as Naruto tapped a seal on his glove sending out a pulse of chakra just as three flashes entered the room one violet, one pink and one dark blue shocking them showing Hinata, Ino, and Sakura in full anbu battle gear.

"You taught them the Hiraishin!" Jariya growled at him only to get an uninterested snort from Hinata and Sakura getting a shocked look from Kurenai.

"Naruto-kun, allowed us to learn it and I think that Minato-oji-san created it not you!" Sakura sneered venomously at him making him growl at her harder only for three blades to get pressed into his neck, spine, and chest by three clones of Naruto.

"I advise you to not annoy me or my hime's because they despise those who would like to stunt someone's growth because of a fake prophecy." Said Naruto in a cold tone.

"Hinata, why are you doing this?" Asked a shocked Kurenai.

"Naruto-kun, already guessed how the Leaf would treat him because of being a container, so he would go with paying them back in full by ignoring their existence or giving them a worser beating then the one's they gave him all those year's ago, and here I thought someone like you would understand him, guess not all of Konoha is pure as I thought." She said mockingly.

"Hinata, what if he loses control of Kyuubi's chakra-" She was cut off by a cough looking to see Naruto with a cloak of 9 tails raising an eyebrow.

**"You were saying Kurenai-san?" **He asked lazily making her drop her head in shame.

"No, Naruto." She said lowly.

"How did you get the other half." Jariya growled only getting a blank look.

"Did you really think Kyouko-chan, didn't have a way to gain back her yang half, I used a jutsu with her youki to get the other half back from tou-san's body so I can use her power without repercussions, not like if you trained me would you actually train me since you would be more lazier than a Nara." He snapped coldly making Jariya narrow his eye's.

"You are not using that thing's chakra without my permission." He ordered only to get a snort from Naruto who walked to the door.

"This village doe's not own Kyouko-chan, she belongs with me and will stay with me until I die which won't be happening anyway since my body-based bloodline has basically made me immortal and I will stay in my prime even after i become an adult and let's face it I never slacked off unlike you." He sneered at Jariya before turning to the others.

"Meet at the north gate in 10 minutes and don't think I won't come drag you there myself." He said darkly making them shiver before dashing to their homes to get their scrolls leaving Team 0, Jariya and the Sandaime.

"Jariya, try not to get your ass roasted because of your pride being damaged." Sarutobi said sarcastically making the man gawk before stomping out as Naruto and the others Hiraishin out of the office while Sarutobi makes some shadow clones for the paperwork and teleports to his private training ground.

**(2 hours later near Tanzaku Gai) **

Naruto looks up ahead to see a hotel and motions the others to see it and went inside to pay for some rooms with Naruto getting a room with his girls getting a look from Kurenai only for Hinata to give her a stern talking to and were about to head toward their rooms only to notice Jariya flirting with a woman in a black kimono making Naruto's eye twitch madly as a dark aura formed around him making the Jounin give him wide berth.

"JARIYAAAAA!" Naruto roared before using his sheathed sword as a bat and began to beat the pervert silly ignoring his cry's of pain and agony making Kurenai and the others cower at the inhuman killing intent raging off of him before cringing in horror at Naruto stomping on the man's crotch repeatedly before punching the shit out of him.

"Damn is that kid done yet?" Asuma asked in disbelief before flinching seeing Naruto pull a tree from the ground and began to chase him around the place with it before smashing it down on his head eye's burning crimson.

"Naruto-kun, has been under a lot of stress when having to deal with Team 7 and the council trying to seal his power away and has been building up to the point where he would lash out at the slightest insult or threat to him." Sakiri said in a worried tone making Kurenai make a mental note to stay on his good side.

Kurenai's eye's suddenly popped out their sockets making them wonder what she was looking at only for their eye's to bulge seeing Naruto pull out a giant hammer with the words 'Pervert Control' on the sides, even Ino and Hinata looked afraid and dashed toward Naruto struggling to hold his arms from swinging.

"LET ME AT THE BASTARD HE ABANDONED ME AND NEARLY RUINED MY LIFE AND IS NOT EVEN TAKING THIS MISSION SERIOUSLY!" He growled like a wild animal foaming at the mouth in rage making the Jounin jump back not wanting to be his next target.

Naruto finally broke free before slamming the massive hammer down on the Sannin's nuts making his eye's bulge out their sockets before a girlish scream erupted from his mouth carrying on for miles and miles, even heard by a busty blonde and a brunette in a casino who gave a look of disbelief.

"Shizune?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sensei?"

Tsunade looked at the location of that scream shivering whoever made Jariya scream like that wasn't even human even she wasn't that cruel. "I think we better avoid who made the pervert scream like that." She said shivering with Tonton squealing in fear only to pale hearing another pair of tortured screams and evil cackling along with the earth trembling making them poke their heads out to see what happened only to gawk at the sight of a teenager stomping and kicking her teammate in the balls viciously with a bunch of Jounin trying to pry him off of Jariya who's eye's are rolled into the back of his head foaming at the mouth.

Naruto roared throwing the Jounin off of him and began chasing them with the hammer as well making their eye's widen at the size of that battle hammer he's wielding and felt someone tap them on their shoulder showing it to be Hinata. "Mam, you have to help us calm our husband down, he's literally going on a rampage on Jariya for how his life went!" She pleaded getting narrowed eye's from Tsunade.

"What do you mean how his life went?" The Slug Sannin asked racking her memory's as to who his hair reminded her of while Hinata's eye's looked saddened. "Naruto-kun was attacked by the villagers when he was just 4 and had to kill them using his hard earned skills and kept having nightmares of his parent's death's every night and is literally stressed out completely he is searching for his godmother so he won't be alone anymore please help him!" She literally cried not seeing Tsunade's eye's widen before dashing at Naruto who was about to smash the full weight of the hammer on Jariya only for her to catch it causing a crater to form under her feet. Her eye's widened at this that would have turned Jariya into red paste if it hit and felt Naruto pressing down and gaped as his sleeves burst from the strength he's exerting with a mad look in his eye.

Tsunade pushed it back before leaping back with a bloodied Jariya in her arm and felt her necklace glowing and watched as wooden branches ensnared Naruto's arm's and legs trying to restrain him only for veins to bulge around his neck and arms before he broke free smashing the wood around him with blazing fury leaking out making the bystanders eye's widen at the malice and hatred flowing through his lavender eye's.

_"How could he have turned out like this?" _Tsunade wondered before seeing Naruto's eye's narrow at Jariya's weak body in her arms and stalked forward slowly like a predator only to stop seeing the Jounin get in his way making him growl. **"Get out of my way Jounin!" **He growled demonically making them tremble at the hatred in hsi eye's while Kyouko is pleading with him to calm down as it's reminding her of her bloodlust and malice on that night she attacked except his felt more darker and stronger than her's was.

"Naruto, we know you don't like him, but he is needed for the village!" Kurenai pleaded only for his aura to blaze crimson with a stone like expression that scared Kyouko. "Then I will have to destroy your body's from the inside out!" He said darkly making Hinata's and Kyouko's eye's widen as his fist glowed with a crimson aura.

"NARUTO-KUN YAMERO!" Hinata cried out making him stop completely only to grit his teeth at being denied his revenge, that bastard deserves it. "That bastard deserve's it for leaving me in that PRISON!" He said hatefully at them, his eye's morphing into his Ems making them freeze with terror at the Sharingan enhanced glare.

Naruto looked over all of them with a glare before standing up straight and de-activating his doujutsu and moving toward the hotel and slamming the door breaking it off it's hinges making them wince knowing he is severely pissed at them even Hinata cringed.

"I think it's best if we give him some space or he's going to start distancing himself from everyone." Genma sighed before walking to his room with the others leaving Tsunade glaring at Jariya before dropping him on the ground making him groan before running to Naruto's room.

**With Naruto **

Naruto is punching a punching bag repeatedly with no signs of stopping with pinpoint accuracy in only a pair of anbu pants and a tight muscle shirt, and arm braces on his arms covering all the way up to his elbows trying to stave off the anger before he end's up killing someone and was about to destroy the bag completely only for a knock to sound out making him stop.

"Who is it!?" He asked in irritation only to sense two high level chakra signatures.

"Room Service." A gruff voice sounded making his eye's narrow before grabbing the door and tearing it off it's hinges his Ems spinning wildly glaring at two people taller than him.

One had blue skin, shark gills and black beady eye's leaking bloodlust along with a bandaged sword on his back.

The second one was shorter, with raven hair, and blood red eye's with 3 spinning tomoes looking at him with a frown on his face.

Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Well if i isn't the famed Uchiha slayer and the Scourge Of The Mist." He said emotionlessly making them step back a bit from the dangerous tone in his voice.

Are you sure this is the Jinchuuriki Itachi?" Asked a bored looking Kisame only to flinch from the glare in Naruto's eye's showing hatred, malice and madness.

"Yes, it's him, but I'm wondering why he has more hatred and bloodlust in his eye's than Kyuubi?" Itachi said in confusion only to get a bitter chuckle from Naruto.

"You can blame the village you so-called wanted to protect!, they called me and treated me like a demon so now they got one!" He growled demonically his eye's flashing between crimson and lavender.

"Your little bastard of a brother, is this close from me mounting his head on my wall." Naruto said darkly making fear grip Kisame's heart at the sheer darkness in his voice only to gasp as Naruto looked up at the ceiling before plunging his fist into it getting a scream of pain from a plant like man showing Naruto's hand inside his chest choking on his blood.

"How did you find us?" Zetsu cried out in agony only to get a cruel smirk that made Kyouko very horny at how demonic it looked and had to stop herself from dragging him into the mindscape and raping him.

"It's simple I can sense any negative emotions anywhere in the Elemental Nations so it was quite easy to detect you now goodbye Zetsu of Kusa!" He chuckled darkly before crushing the man's heart making him go limp before tossing his body away as it burned into ashes shocking Itachi and Kisame as well as the Jounin along with Jariya who is fuming at his attitude.

"You're next." Itachi's eye's widened hearing his voice, but was to late to react before his heart exploded inside his chest, and Kisame had to defend himself from the assault of a bloodthirsty Naruto who's sword was cutting into Samehada, blocking a slash only to get kicked in the face launching him into a wall cracking it.

Tsunade looks at her godson and awe at how he literally destroyed two S-rank missing nin in under a second and watched Kisame flash through handseals. "Suiton: SuikoTeppo!" He spat out a massive shark bullet not seeing Naruto's smirk growing as he left his sword out only a little from his sheath before quickly slashing down. "Arrow Notch Strike!" he shouted as a massive blade of air split the jutsu in half before reaching Kisame who exploded in a shower of gore while Itachi's body vanished in a flock of crows getting a smirk from Naruto who licked his lips seductively at his prey evading him _'We'll meet again Itachi-chan.' _He thought mentally while the women who saw him lick his lips seductively grow a wetness between their leg's and grew hornier from seeing his muscled chest.

Naruto felt something on his leg and saw a pale-skinned woman with dark blue hair and shark like teeth and eye's purring against his leg making his eye's widen. "Samehada." The woman nodded before transforming back into her original form and attached herself to his back and glowed orange making him sigh in content from his strains getting healed before petting Samehada softly who purred in pleasure.

"What took you so long to get here Jariya?" Naruto demanded coldly making everyone turn to Jariya who looked away only to scream as Naruto used Samehada as a bat to knock him through every wall in the hotel growling before stomping toward his room and came back out dressed in his high-collar shirt showing his muscled body and sealed away Kisame's head into a scroll.

Naruto turned toward Tsunade before hugging her which caused her to weep into his shoulder while he only whispered soothing words to her. "Daibo, we'll talk more on the way back to Konoha, I trust you have no qualms about returning to?" Naruto asked pleadingly getting a smile from Tsunade already coming to terms with her family's death.

"Yes, musuko let's go home." She smiled before running outside toward Konoha with the others behind them, but decided to play treetop tag with everyone except Jariya laughing jovially.

Naruto grinned before pinching Sakiri's and Kurenai's ass's making them yelp before chasing after a cackling Naruto with blushes on their faces screaming obscenities that would make a sailor blush making Tsunade and Shizune snicker in amusement before smiling happy to see the village again.

In the village a special event is being prepared.

**Back In Konoha **

Sarutobi stared at the council with steel eye's making some gulp and some fidget before dropping the bomb on everyone. "Let us talk about preperations for the Chunin Exams."

* * *

**Sorry i had to cut this chapter short guy's but some chapters are going to be short and others a bit lengthy so don't complain.**

**How did you like seeing Samehada's female form, i can tell there's going to be a lot of tension between Naruto and Kiri that's for sure.**

**Oh and the Itachi-chan thing you'll see what I mean in the next few chapters.**

**If you have any requests for future harem girls PM me**


End file.
